Beyond The Crystal
by The Lone Deranger
Summary: Fox takes some time at the Krazoa Palace to think about the mysterious blue vixen that he is saving.


**Beyond The Crystal**

**By Justin Lewis**

_**A/N: Hey guys, just a short little something that I made to try and cure my writers block. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

_And I see you all alone sometimes,  
And you begin to cry.  
And my heart splits wide open  
As I begin to wonder why.  
So I look and turn,  
And scream into the sky.  
So I try to walk away!_

_I'm overwhelmed by the sight_  
_When your beauty fills me up_  
_With the feeling of delight._

**Depswa - "Voyeur"**

* * *

**Sauria**

**Krazoa Palace **

High atop the great stone temple that was constructed for the mighty Krazoa God, was a metallic piece of machinery atop a small shrine on the roof consisting of a large circular contraption that held two drill-like devices which spun around the perimeter of the machine. In the middle of the apparatus was a crystal which housed a creature inside; a vixen which stood motionless within her crystalline prison. Her image was a bit distorted as heavy rain poured down onto it as it smeared its smoothe faces.

This was what Fox McCloud had his eyes on as he stood at the base of the shrine. It was the second time he had seen her, the first being his last visit there, and just like last time, he was amazed by this mysterious blue vixen who wore nothing but a cream colored loincloth and a golden bra. He knew nothing about her, yet somehow, he felt some type of connection to this girl. He found the concept to be very strange and even a bit unsettling.

_I don't even know her name…_

The vulpine's chestnut colored fur was beginning to mat down from the precipitation that continued to pour down on him. Even with a steady pattern of rain falling down on him, there was no rush for him to go seek shelter. He was more than content with staying where he was.

As he did so, Fox wondered exactly who this girl was. After being interrupted on his first encounter with her, he was never able to take the time to do so. He assumed that she was not from Sauria, as the local dinosaurs had never mentioned any of his own kind on the planet. What intrigued him the most was her light blue and white fur along with the tribal markings that dotted her arms and legs. Never had he seen fur of this color before. Surely she was from outside of the localized section of the Lylat System that he had grown familiar with over the years.

Every few seconds, two purplish wisps of translucent matter would complete a fly-around of the shrine, and begin to do it all over again. They were the two Krazoa spirits that had already been returned. One from Fox, and the other from this mystery vixen. It made him realize that eventually, all the spirits would indeed be returned, and the two would end up having some type of encounter. He feared this moment, not because of the feelings he had, but due to the mystery of it all. Fox truly did want to know who this girl was, and why this happened to her. While he had so many questions he wanted to ask, the feeling would most likely be mutual on her end as well. After a traumatic experience of this magnitude, it was practically necessary for there to be things she would want to know about himself.

While part of him wanted to know what she would ask, another part of him knew that there was no way he was going to find out until he released all of the spirits. With one remaining inside of him at that very moment, he decided that he would have to cut the moment short. He slowly walked up to the top of the shrine, eyes still glued on the crystal, and spoke.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not," The vulpine uttered, his tail flickered for a moment. "but I just want to let you know that I plan on getting you out of this mess…whoever you are…"

Fox took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled it as he walked down the ramp and over toward the wind shafts which would lead him into the central shaft of the palace. Somewhere in that shaft, was an altar that would allow him to release the spirit, and bring himself one step closer to the vixen that had moved him in such a way…


End file.
